Bruiser
'''Bruiser '''is a BLU Soldier created by YouTube user CommanderJonas. His idle theme is Borderlands 2: Dam top Ambient His combat theme is Victor Ohlsson - Heavy industrial Anger 2 Appearance Bruiser is a BLU soldier who wears a Hellhunter's Headpiece, Supernatural Stalker, Dex glasses, He has armor on both his shoulders, Camopants, Body armor and a pair of gloves. He is often seen wielding his trusty Pulse-Rifle(That uses a widowmaker as a base model) Personality and Behavior. Bruiser is a highly aggressive individual. He is foulmouthed, often insulting his opponents and swears at them. He is also quite cruel towards other people, he seems to find some kind of pleasure out of killing people in painful ways. Such as breaking their backs, crushing their skulls with his bare hands and at one point he punched someone so hard that their heart came out of their backs.(Reference) He also has shown little to no patience with people who gets in his way or just plain irritates him. He is working as a enforcer for a unknown perpetrator. He works by killing specific targets, sabotaging areas and stealing various resources. And he seems to find a lot of enjoyment in his work. Powers and Abilities * Cybernetic enhancements: Bruiser has many Cybernetic and Genetic enhancements that makes him a powerful opponent. These enhancements gives him enhanced strength, speed and durability. * Arsenal: Bruiser is carrying a Pulse-rifle that deals moderate damage. The rifle also has a built in grenade-launcher. He is also carrying a stunbaton * Combat training: Bruiser has been trained in combat in various forms. And he is quite experienced in battle. * Complex Problem solving: Bruiser is tactical in battle. Though he rarely thinks that far ahead of his opponents he can even come up with a plan quite fast, or at least part of a plan. Faults and Weaknesses * Being a Cybernetically enhanced human he has a certain difficulty handling electricity, magnets and EMP's. * Bruiser Is notoriously arrogant. He often underestimates his opponents. As shown in his fight with Commander Private, where he was willing to loose the advantage of using guns over melee. * Bruiser is more or less "just" a heavily enhanced human. Freaks with special abilities can be quite useful against him Trivia * Bruiser is inspired by a wide amount of fictional characters. * His original Inspiration was Judge Dredd from the movie Dredd.(A character with a gun with multiple settings and complex problem solving) * Later inspiration was The winter soldier from Captain America: The winter soldier. (Cybornetics and enhancements) * More recent inspiration for his personality is from Wilhelm from Borderlands: The pre-sequel. * His voice is a soldier voice, with the pitch decreased by about 10% * His weapon uses the sound of a Hue-long Heater, with a decreased pitch. Notable Videos * Cybor Battle on Badwater (cameo) * (Garry's Mod) Thieving BLU Soldiers encounter with Bruiser * Stalking A Thief Category:Monsters made by 1.comanderjonas Category:Lawful Evil beings Category:Soldiers Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:BLU Team Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats